Tears In The Rain
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: Hanon and Nagisa argue over someting stupid and He storms off, leaveing Hanon by herself. Now, stuck in the rain together can they overcome the problem that seperated them?


_Hi! This one shot features Hanon and Nagisa. It was just something I thought of while watching the Anime, hope you like it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, __**Michiko Yokote **__and__** Pink Hanamori**__ do. _

_**Tears in the Rain**_

Hanon walked alone along the shoreline.

"_Why did I have to insist on doing something Nagisa didn't want to do?"_ She muses to herself angrily. _"Now I'm alone."_

Earlier that afternoon she'd meet her boyfriend and they'd headed over to a local fair. Things had gone well until they came to one of the fairs rides, a rollercoaster. Hanon had wanted badly to ride but Nagisa had refused.

"Come on, don't be such a chicken!" The aqua Princess had gloated. "It'll be tons of fun."

"I just don't like these kinds of rides; my stomach gets all flipped around and such." Nagisa replies as he watches the rides cars rumble loudly around the track. "You go; I'll stay here and watch. I'll even wave to you when you go by." He adds in a hopeful tone.

"No, I want you to come with me!" Hanon argues back. "I don't wanna ride it alone, that's no fun." She pouts.

"Sorry Hanon but I just don't want to." Her boyfriend retorts, sounding a little more than irritated.

"Just one time, please." She asks hopefully. "Can't you do it for me." She adds softly.

"I said No!" He shouts angrily. "If you wanna go, then go alone!" He shouts back at the aqua haired girl.

"Oh you're just being a big baby." Hanon says without thinking, regretting her comment a moment later.

Nagisa's face became fiery red with anger. "Fine, then you just finish this day without me!" He shouts before turning and storming away from the shocked mermaid Princess.

"Wait up Nagisa!" Hanon says loudly as she runs after him, attempting to apologize for the comment. Unfortunately for Her, Nagisa was having none of it.

"Please Nagisa listen to me, I'm really sorry for what I said." She says desperately.

Nagisa simply turns his back on the aqua haired girl and walks away.

Hanon stood there in silent disbelief for several minutes trying to keep from crying in public. Regrettably for the young mermaid her attempt was failing miserably, hot tears filled her eyes as she turned and ran towards the seashore, hoping to be alone there.

To her relief the shoreline is deserted and the aqua Princess begins to walk along the waters edge.

She reaches up and wipes fresh tears from her eyes. _"Why did I have to be so insistent?"_ She ponders to herself angrily as she walks. _"If I had just ridden that stupid rollercoaster by myself then we'd still be at the fair having fun." _

After an hour of slowly walking along the sandy shoreline a distant rumble catches her keen sense of hearing. She turns and looks in the direction the sound came from. On the horizon ominous storm clouds fill the sky. Hanon watches curiously as the distant lightning dances eccentrically in the towering clouds.

Tired from her little hike Hanon sits down on the waters edge and closes her eyes. She listens as the sound of the oceans waves break on the shore. The sound is a natural relaxant for the young mermaid Princess, and she lies flat on the beach and closes her eyes. Softly she begins to sing.

"_Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku__  
__BEBII BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara__  
__Tooi kioku yomigaeru_

_Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou__  
__Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite__  
__Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo_

_Watashi wo tasukete...__  
__Nanika ga shiraseru destiny__  
__Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete_

_Sore wa EBAA BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo__   
__Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete__  
__Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru__  
__Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamoru tame ni"_

Her voice trails off as the aqua mermaid drifts off to sleep.

A loud crack of thunder startles Hanon out of her sleep. The storm which seemed so distant before was now bearing right down on her.

"Crap, I'm gonna get soaked now." She says in anger as the wind begins to pick up telling her the storm is only moments away.

"Hanon, is that you?" A voice calls to her. Of course she recognizes it as that of Nagisa

"_Uh oh, what will I do if I get wet and he sees me transform?"_ She thinks as the boy runs over to her.

"We need to get to some shelter!" He shouts, grabbing the young mermaids hand and pulling her towards some nearby buildings.

"Over here!" He shouts. "We can stay in this shelter."

Hanon follows her boyfriend as he leads her over to a small covered shelter. "Do you think it will keep us dry?" Hanon asks with great concern.

"It should." Nagisa replies. "We really don't have any other options." He adds pointing to the empty beach around them.

Hanon and Nagisa climb into the shelter and pull the sun shield down as far as it will go. Moments later they hear the first drops of rain hitting the canvas roof.

Hanon is terrified as flashes of lightning streak across the darkened sky. She clamps her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to dampen the loud cracks of thunder resonating along the beach.

Nagisa takes note of this and moves next to the aqua haired girl and wraps his arms around her protectively.

Hanon looks up at Nagisa's smiling face. "How did you find me?" She asks curiously.

"Well, after I calmed down a bit I went back to where I left you and of course you weren't there." He begins explaining. "I know you like the beach, so I figured that you might have gone for a walk there."

"Nagisa, I…, I'm sorry for being so rude to you." Hanon says as she feels more tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He replies as he wipes the tears from Hanon's pretty brown eyes. "It was sorta my fault too." He adds softly.

Feeling better after hearing that Nagisa is no longer mad at her, Hanon rests her head on his shoulder and relaxes. Nagisa welcomes his girlfriend and pulls her into a tighter embrace. They sit together and watch as the rain falls on the beach.

The storm ends a while later and Nagisa walks Hanon back to the Pearl Piari.

"I'm sorry our date ended like it did." He begins sadly. "Maybe we could go to a movie or something another time." He asks hopefully.

"Actually, the part on the beach was the best part." Hanon says happily. "And sure, I'd like to go to a movie or something, just give me a call." She adds before walking into the hotel.

Once inside she is greeted by Lucia, who immediately begins to question her about her date.

"Sit down and I'll tell you all about it." Hanon says with a smile.

…_and cut! Alright this story is done. I hope everyone likes it, please take a moment to let me know with a review. Thanks! _


End file.
